1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a localization technique. More particularly, the present invention relates to a localization device capable of self-localization and establishing a two-dimensional or a three-dimensional map, and a method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a three-dimensional (3D) geography information system (GIS) platform provided by Google Earth or Virtual Earth can only demonstrate 3D topographic information, while buildings, roads, trees and landscapes on a ground surface are manually constructed by using a 3D modelling software tool. To accurately and efficiently construct these 3D models on the ground surface, a 3D digital scan is a commonly used method. Presently, there are two main types of 3D digitalization tools, one type is to use a laser range finder with a fixed position on the ground, and the measurement is performed point by point as a radiation direction of the laser changes. However, it is inconvenient to move the laser range finder, and there are a plenty of measurement dead corners and a large amount of data positioning processing to be performed. Therefore, it is very inconvenient for scanning a large area. The other one is to use an external carrier to carry a laser equipment, and various methods are used to position the carrier, so as to estimate each measuring position of a sensor. For example, during an airborne ranging, an aircraft directly carries a radar or a laser range finder to scan all of the 3D information on the ground surface from the air, or a carrier purely moved on the ground localizes its own location through an active or a passive approach, so as to achieve the measurement purpose.
Presently, a 3D digitalization device with a high mobility, simple operation and suitable for a large street area and roads having different tortuous paths is required for quickly acquiring 3D information of the buildings or the landscapes from the ground.